Little Kitsune's Butterflies DELIBERATION
by Angel Alayah
Summary: A silver haired Nin was caught in the middle of the crossfire. And all he could do was watch from the side lines and try to protect the innocence which took form of a little blond boy. [KakaNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: Okay, people should read the Author's notes because you are missing a lot! I'm glad that some people consider reading it but hell their luckier than those who skip it! Anyways when you read this fic there is a certain connection to it from the previous stories I have published. If you are curious then I oblige you to go to my account profile and view them for your own interests. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… **

**Summary: A silver haired Nin was caught in the middle of the crossfire. And all he could do was watch from the side lines and try to protect the innocence which took form of a little blond boy. KakaNaru**

**(Naruto is 8 years old in the story)**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies DELIBERATION" **

**(Kakashi's Point of View)**

_The sun is up and the inhabitants of Konoha Leaf Village stirred into life, last night was a stormy night and some houses needed a few repairs… Konoha Leaf Village stood strong against that vicious storm just like the ninjas who inhabited that area… The people and village stood strong together as if in one form unity… _

_I was walking down the street, approaching my favorite magazine stand where they sold all the icha icha goodies that one perverted man would go on living for a thousand years… Yes… My obsession and hobby was to read all that icha icha goodness that filled my soul with glee and pleasure… _

"_Maa! I can't believe they have the new edition of my Icha Icha goodness!!!! I swore I feel that my soul would aflame greatly every time I get the newest edition!!!!" Kakashi raised a fist in the air and yelled out loud, breathed in the smell of the new book he held. The pages had a very distinct inky smell and the pages were white as pearl meaning it was newly printed out. _

"_Here! I'll take this one!" Kakashi quickly ran to the counter leaving a few imaginary smoke behind his trail, he gave the book to the man working behind the cashier and paid for it. When he turned around he saw that the people were staring at him like he was some mentally crazed man. Kakashi sweat dropped and tried to walk away awkwardly._

'_I swear… I can't believe I almost sounded like Gai… Next time I am never going to stop and listen to his speech about youth…' Kakashi mumbled a few incoherent words about the teacher and tried to ignore the looks the people gave him. Somewhere around Konoha a man in a green spandex suit sneezed._

'_Hmm… Someone must be talking about me…' The man raised one bushy eye brow and gave out a big smile that shined like a thousand suns. Some people who were around got caught by that infectious smile and screamed 'I'm blind!' or ran away. _

"_Hm…Well, I better go check out the Uchiha compound… I wonder how those two boys were last night… I couldn't see anything clearly…" I said to myself, I continued walking to the Uchiha compound, but then I stopped in my tracks to see a little blond boy limping towards me. _

"_Good morning mister…" the little boy said in a cheery tone, he looked up at me and gave me a big smile. I raised an eye brow at him and looked down at him with inspecting eyes, I looked around for injury but saw nothing._

'_Why was he limping?' I asked myself inside my head, I bent down to take a closer look at the boy's face and I looked into those deep blue orbs. I frowned as I looked into it; I saw the deep hurt of the boy, which he was hiding it behind his mask of smiles and cheerfulness. But something was wrong, he was never cheerful and full of smiles, he never hid behind that mask. _

"_Ahm… M-mister? Are you alright?" the boy's voice was soft and fearful, I saw now that he was afraid of me; I stood back and gave him a smile which was blocked by my mask. My one revealed eye turned into a shape U, I patted the boy's head._

"_Maa… I'm alright… I was just wondering why you were limping and I don't see any injuries around your body…" I said softly but a little hint of concern was laced in it, the little boy shook his head and he started to blush. _

"_I-It's n-nothing…" he squeaked, he stood a step back from my hand and when I accidentally brushed it against his whiskered cheek he flinched, he became silent and stood like a statue. When I saw this I finally understood, the boy wasn't hurt outside but in the inside, I felt something deep akin to anger rage my whole body._

'_The Uchiha boy touched him… But more than just touching…' I clenched my hand at my side and took a calm breath. I shouldn't be angry at the boy, after all his older brother left him in such a ruined state of mind, that he'd go crazy one day and do something to regret later on. (Author: If you want to know the whole story go to my account profile and read "LKB 1 and REFLECTION" there you will understand the story)_

"_I'm sorry…" I say softly, the little boy nodded his head, to show that he accepted the older man's apology. I take a few steps forward and gently take the boy's hand. The little boy this time didn't flinch or run away._

"_Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?" I ask him, the little boy looked up at me and his blue eyes glittered, for the first time after a long while I saw a little happiness in it. I felt my whole body grow warm and my heart starting to flutter._

"_Yes… I'm kinda' hungry… Can I have ramen?" the little boy asked, his hand squeezed mine, and I look down at him and nod my head. The little boy gave me a smaller smile this time and it was much more sincere. We walked together side by side, when we were in town the people ignored us and some just glared at us, I tighten my grasp on his hand and the boy in return squeezed it in response. _

"_Well… We're here… What do you want? Miso ramen?" the little blond head nodded and we both sat down on the stool, the owner greeted us and gave a welcoming smile at the little blond boy. I greeted the owner back and I said our orders. _

"_Thank you…" he said in a soft voice, I looked at him from my bowl of ramen. I placed a hand on his head and ruffled his blond hair, the blond boy giggle at that. _

"_No problem…As long as you're hungry I'm glad to treat you…" my voice was cheerful and my eyes crinkled close happily. The little boy nodded his head and placed both hands together in a little prayer, after his little prayer he attacked the bowl of ramen right in front of him. I laughed at this, the little boy amused me so much and somehow I felt a little close to him… I somehow felt a little bond that the older Uchiha had with that boy… _

Flash Back…

I was walking along gleefully because I had bought another new edition of my Icha Icha goodness… Until I saw Uchiha Itachi just standing there like his foot was rooted to the ground and his eyes looking entranced, I decided to turn away until I heard someone whimpering in pain. I looked back and saw that Itachi was gone; I made my way to the spot where the older Uchiha stood before. When I got there I witnessed something that totally got screwed inside my head.

'I can't believe my eyes… Itachi is… he's…' I had no words to describe what happened that day. I saw the older Uchiha holding the boy in his arms possessively, as if holding on to dear life. He was comforting the blond haired boy and somehow the scene seemed to make me feel warm inside.

"We are the same…" the little blond boy said softly, his voice barely heard, I took a few steps forward and concealed myself from the two boys who held each other dearly.

"Yes… We are the same… Both scorned and hated… Both used and hurt…" Itachi held the boy close to him and they both stayed that way the whole day. Holding each other close and keeping each other safe from the others, creating a strong bond.

'He's in love with him…' I thought as I stood there watching them, I took a few steps back and turned away from the couple, I knew then that Itachi had opened himself up that day and welcomed new feeling to his emotionless nin body.

End of Flash Back…

'_Itachi opened up to the boy… But was vulnerable to understand and control his feelings… In the end, things got worse and he mentally injured his little brother…' I frowned at my thoughts; somehow I blame Itachi for hurting the blond more because of his little brother. But somehow he couldn't blame him because he was too naïve and vulnerable for his own good, he ended up hurting himself some more. _

"_Mister?" a little tanned hand waved across my face, I snapped out of my thoughts and concentrated once more on where I was and what I was doing. I smiled down at the boy and saw that he was done with his bowl. _

"_Do you want another bowl?" I asked him, the little boy nodded his blond head innocently and the owner gratefully complied with him another fresh serving of miso ramen._

"_Hmm…" I looked at him with inspecting eyes; he was eating slowly and a blush creep up his cheeks. He was so little and he could barely be able to defend himself, he took in the form of innocence and naivety. Whenever I look at his blue depthless eyes, I always have this clenching feeling that I should be the one to watch this boy, but I couldn't since I don't have enough time to spare for him. _

"_Mister… Do I know you from somewhere?" the little boy asked, I saw that he was done with his second serving already, that caught me by surprise since I didn't see him eating it all up._

"_Nope… I'm just your friendly neighbor…" I lied and gave him a smile to cover it up, the little boy smiled back but it was a sad one, he knew that no one would ever be this friendly with him. I had to lie, because if I ever get too deep I would entangle myself in this chaos, and I know that I couldn't turn back or stop it. _

"_Oh… Okay… But you just seem so familiar…" he said softly, his little tanned hands fidgeted with his shirt and he was biting his bottom lip. I guess he seems to remember, from the time I caught him with the young Uchiha. Yes, the time when the Uchiha Sasuke fell deep in love with this adorable blond kid. I could remember it so well, Sasuke wanted to hold that boy so badly but just couldn't, Itachi saw him and felt a little jealous of his brother. I was confused, was he jealous or angered? Either way the older Uchiha just wanted the little blond boy for himself. _

'_How did he meet me again?' I frowned and thought hard…_

Flash Back…

'Maa… This is so boring…' I walked away slowly, it was already late that time, the moon was up and some people were already in bed.

'Hmm… Today another Uchiha falls in love with the adorable kitsune... Such a coincidence… I wonder if Itachi is okay with this…' I scratched the back of my head and continued walking. After awhile I let out a loud yawn and suddenly I bump into something.

"Ouch…" a little voice whined, I looked down and I saw the little blond boy. He looked so cute with that pout on his face, my fingers itched to pinch those tanned cheeks. The little blond boy stood up and dusted himself.

"I'm sorry mister…" he looked up at me with those sad eyes, I felt myself flinch as if I hurt him, I let out a smile but it was covered by my mask.

"Maa… It's alright… I should be the one to apologize since I bumped into you…" I patted his blond head, the little boy didn't mind it, and in fact he leaned in to the touch. I gave out a soft laugh, this kid really needed someone, and somehow I felt like giving him the companionship.

"It's okay…" the little boy said softly and he closed his eyes in delight. Suddenly a shadow fell over us, the smell of blood soared through the air and red eyes bore through my single eye.

"Don't touch him…" the voice was cold like steel, then suddenly the shadow disappeared, I felt myself shake in fear. The little blond boy noticed this and opened his blue eyes to look at me. My hand was shaking on top of his blond matted hair, for the first I felt myself fearful of my own life, I just stepped into enemy's territory…

End of Flash Back…

"_Maa… So troublesome…" I say to myself aloud, the little blond boy and the owner heard this._

"_Troublesome?" the little boy asked, I shook my head at him and smiled again._

"_Nothing… I was just thinking that's all…" I stood up from the stool and decided that it was time for me to go. I shouldn't get myself into this, I knew that it was a bad idea and I knew that I would later regret it. _

"_Ja ne…" I said, before I turned back I paid for the ramen and started to walk away. When I was a few steps away from the ramen stand, I felt little arms wrap around my waist and something wet against my back._

"_Thank you…" I hear a muffled sobbing voice and slowly the arms unwrapped themselves, I looked at my back and saw that the little blond boy ran away. That was the last time I saw him…_

'_Little Kitsune why do you hide behind that mask? Are you afraid to show your true beauty and colors?'_

_End_

**Author's Notes: I'm done… Oh my goodness… I don't know what happened to me but half way I almost got dunce… Anyways… If you have any requests just submit them in the reviews… Thank you…**

**To: Yumi Asuma… Gosh… I almost lost an idea back there… I think I performed badly… But anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I was kinda' having a hard time… But I did it… If you have any requests don't' hesitate at all and I am really happy that you give me your long reviews… I really had fun reading them… Hehe… Thanks…**


End file.
